Duel To the Top
by NoFlawJaden
Summary: Tenma Kumo is just like any other boy at Domino city,he wants to be the best duelist he can ever be. the Day he finally gets to go to Duel Academy was the happiest day of his life,but he can't imagine the challenges ahead. OC
1. Chapter 1: Tenma Kumo

**Chapter 1**

I looked upon the stars and thought "what if" a question that many humans ask our selfs. My mother came into my room,she seemed happy to see that I hadn't jumped off my balcony yet.

"I have good news Tenma!" she said with a beautiful smile on her face. She always acted as if the world was full of wonders,but I loved her for that. She had long brown hair and dark eyes,she looked very young even if she was 40 years old.

"Talk to me,mom" I said still looking at the stars. I usually pay more attention to my mom but today I just wasn't feeling it.i looked kinda like my mom,but I had shorter hair.

"You're in!" Said mymom as she got closer to me.

"No way!" I replied as I turned around "that's awesome!" I couldn't believe my ears! I had been accepted to go to duel academy island! My dreams of becoming a better duelist would soon become true. Maybe one day I,Tenma Kumo,will become the next king of games!

AN:I hope you liked this little chapter,I will keep updating the story as I make it up


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye! I'm off to school!

**Chapter 2**

It was a sunny day and everyone at the port seemed to be happy. Me and my mom were standing close to the port to look out for the ship.I was messing around with my hair because my mom had given me a hair cut a few hours earlier.

"Leave it alone! It looks good" My mom yelled, she was getting tired of looking at me touch my hair,she looked a lot more tired then any other day,she had been stressed for helping me get ready to go.

"Fine...hey look! There comes the ship!" I got really exited to see the white ship arrive at the port of Domino City.I started to get ready by putting on my Dark brown book bag on my back. as I started to leave i felt my mom's hand on my shoulder. "Mom?"

"I want you to have this." My mom handed me a red envelope,I took it and put it on my pocket. "Be careful with that,I had to go through a lot to get that for you!"

"Ill look at it when I get on the Ship,thanks mom...I'll miss you." I hugged my mother as a tear fell from my eyes. My mom didnt reply to what i said so I started to leave. I turned to see her,she was smiling,I knew she was gonna miss me. I got on the ship and went to the front of the ship to say one last goodbye to my mom,she said goodbye by waving her arm,I smiled and got to the inside.

AN:Thank you for reading,i don't think this chapter was my best job,but I hope I did good.


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Duel Academy

**Chapter 3**

The students saw the Island getting closer,everyone became exited. I personally didn't care,I just wanted to get there and not just look at it. The ship got to the port and we got out. As me and the other students got out of the ship I looked upon the huge academy,I was actually impressed,it looked awesome! The instructor told us that we had to go to the main classroom to hear an announcement from Chancellor Sheppard.

As we entered the classroom the huge monitor displayed the happy face of the Chancellor,some kids were laughing at him not having hair but they became quiet when Proffesor Crowler came by,everyone seemed to be scared by him for some reason.

The Chancellor talked about some rules and other things,I didn't pay much attention at the time because I was looking over to a boy with kuriboh hair who seemed to be talking too that the professors took us to our dorms to eat and to show us where we were going to sleep. I ate a lot and was ready to go to sleep. We went to our assigned rooms,I noted that Everyone had a roommate except for me.

"whatever,They will probably come later,or maybe this room is all mine!" I explained,I then heard the voice of a boy coming from behind me.

"Hey,did you say something?" The voice sounded familiar,it was a very happy and determine voice.I turned around and the boy saiid "I'm Jaden Yuki! Nice to meet ya!"


	4. Chapter 4: And so it began

**Chapter 4**

"Hello...?" I was surprised to see him "I'm Tenma Kumo...nice to meet you too,are you my roommate?"

"No,My room is the previous to last one,I just came here to say hi!" He smiled lightly.

"Thanks! I guess I will be seeing you around!" I sounded like I wanted to get rid of him,but I was too tired to realize it.

"Yeah! See ya dude." Jaden walked walked out of my room. I finished unpacking my stuff and I laid on the top bed and went to sleep almost immediately.

I woke up the next day with a big smile,I was ready for the first day of duel academy. I got up and changed into my slifer red uniform,got my deck and phone and went eating it was time for the first class of the day.

I walked to class and a guy push me to the side as he was walking by.

"Rude!" I yelled at the guy looking at him walk away. I must have said it too loud because everything became quiet and the guy turned around to look at me. He was a obelisk blue with black hair and pale was angry.

"Did you say something to The Chaz? Loser!" His face went from angry to a mocking smile.

"Ugg...what's your problem?!" He turned around and walked away,I wanted to go up to him and punch him,I knew I was exaggerating but I couldn't help it.

I got up and took my stuff to class,the day wasn't looking very good for me.


End file.
